


Sanctuary

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: He is home.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> So this was done as a quick prompt on my tumblr but then it got kind of introspective.

It’s an odd feeling - bordering on uncomfortable- thinking of the stronghold of former enemies as a place of safety. It triggers deep rooted battle protocols in Cosmos, ones that have festered for millennium now, and it’s hard to shake old habits. He knows that he is perfectly safe on Sanctuary, if not because Soundwave would not tolerate it, but also because the other inhabitants never really pay him enough mind. It was either stark indifference or the cold shoulder, both of which Cosmos was more than willing to accept. 

But he can’t shake the feeling of caution, that need to tread carefully while behind enemy lines. He had worked as a spy for most of his career; these feelings were not unfamiliar to him. In fact, in a strange twisted way, it gave him a much needed sense of normalcy, something that had been lacking in many people’s lives since the end of the war.

In a strange way, he likes Sanctuary, some days more than when he was with his Autobot comrades. Even despite his paranoia, he’s tempted to call it home now, although he only thinks of it this way when he’s with Soundwave. Soundwave, after all, was the only reason he was able to reside at the commune in the first place.

Maybe it’s more accurate to say that he thinks of Soundwave as home. It’s foreign enough territory to think of anyone in that regard, so Cosmos tries not to think about it like that too much. He doesn’t have much experience with relationships, both platonic and romantic, and there’s a part of him that feels overwhelmed from thinking of someone like that. 

But sometimes he lies awake at night, in the same quarters as Soundwave, and his mind will wander and he can’t help but relish in it in the dark. He knows that Soundwave has probably picked up on his feelings and it doesn’t bother him. Partly because he’s Soundwave, and the old adage of ‘one does not hide things from Soundwave’ is still relevant, but mostly because he doesn’t really care about hiding it from him. 

Sometimes he catches Soundwave watching him with a sort of foreign softness on his face and it sends pleasant shivers down his frame. He knows that Soundwave is just as awkward as him when it comes to emotions and when he catches him like that, it feels more like a great honor. It makes him feel less alone.

It’s a coveted feeling, being wanted. More than anything, that’s the reason that Cosmos is willing to look past the negatives; the sense of belonging that he’s always yearned for. Cosmos can’t help but relish in it. 

And that’s why, at the end of the day, Sanctuary is home.


End file.
